This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Many home entertainment devices not only include the capability to receive and/or process available media content but also include the ability to communicate with other devices in a home network. These devices often include, but are not limited to, set-top boxes, gateways, televisions, home computers, and the like. Further, many of these devices may include multiple interfaces for different types of home networks. These devices may also include additional features internal to the device, such as storage elements, hard drives, compact disk or digital versatile disk drives, and the like.
During operation of a home entertainment device, it may be important to have an indicator of operational or functional status of some of the features of the device, such as but not limited to network communications, memory access, power, recording, and display format. These indicators may include light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other indicators and may be located conveniently for viewing by the user (e.g., on a front panel).
Many home entertainment devices include a controller or processor with capability to control more than one indicator light and, more importantly, may have capability to control the brightness of more than one indicator light. Control of the indicator is often performed using a simple switch implemented in a general purpose input/output (GPIO) circuit. Control of the brightness of each indicator light usually requires the use of a variable voltage or resistance circuit. In some cases, a variable duty cycle controlled output switching circuit, such as a pulse width modulator (PWM) output may also be connected to each indicator light.
Controllers or processors are available that include capability to control more than one indicator light. However, in many cases, the controller may include the capability to control multiple indicators but include no or only one adjustment control for the brightness of the indicator lights. Further, separate brightness control circuits for a plurality of indicator lights may also be available (e.g., digital to analog converters, PWM circuits). However, this approach increases cost as well as complexity. It is also possible to make hardware modifications to change a component value in the circuit for the indicator light to change brightness. However, this approach does not permit dynamic adjustment, such as adjustment during operation of the device that may be needed or desired based on operating environment. A design is needed that allows the brightness of more than one indicator to be more optimally controlled in a low cost home entertainment device,